The Sword of Light
by DarkLink7878
Summary: Link enters Zora's Domain to find Jabu-Jabu on his deathbed, and Link meets a challenger who may out him on his too! Please RR!!!
1. Angry Gerudos

THE SWORD OF LIGHT  
Chapter 1: Angry Gerudos  
  
Link hadn't quite expected The Gerudos to take the "intrusion" so hard. All he did was free an innocent prisoner or two....well, there were 6, all friends of the carpenters he helped before. Link gave Epona a sharp kick to the sides, and she sped off even faster. Not fast enough, the gerudos were gaining, with swords in hand. One had a lasso, and was trying to catch Link alive. Link took out his bow, and shot down the Gerudo in front. The other's horses just hopped over the corpse, and kept after, screaming. Link shot down two more, and kicked Epona, rather hard. Epona winnied, and went even faster. Suddenly Link felt something surround him. He saw a lasso, tightened around his waist, binding his arms. "Sorry, old girl." he muttered under his breath. he kicked Epona in the ribs as hard as he could, and she sped off, the girl at the other end of the lasso flew off her horse, and was being dragged behind. Link directed Epona toward the cliff leading to the Hylia River. "WOAH!" he cried, and Epona skidded to a stop. The girl screamed and flew up, over Link, and off the cliff. while link had expected her to let go of the rope, she held on, and Link slid off the edge too.  
  
  
The girl grabbed him, quickly bound his hands and feet, and got into a ball shape to help protect her from hitting the water hard. Link struggled at his binds. I can't swim with just my body! He thought. He frantically struggled at the ropes, and managed to get about 4 feet lose on his hands. He still wasn't loose enough to swim. He hit the water, and was greeted by the girl. "My sister was Nabooru. My name is Nubaru." she said. "And you killed her! I will kill you...." Link tried to respond, but he was dragged underwater. The 4 feet of rope was tied around a tree root, and Nubaru swam off. Link had a small amount of space to slip his hands through the rope. He started to, when an Ocktork swam up to him. He moved faster and got his hands free. He grinned, stuck his tounge out at the Ocktork and swam off. At least, TRIED to. The bind on his legs was still tight. He frantically untied them, and swam away.   
  
  
The carpenters were so releived that Link had freed them, they expanded his house, and added a stable for the cow Malon gave him. Afterward, they threw a huge party, and Mido got drunk and humped the cow.......but then the next morning everyone left and Link fell into a deep sleep. Until he heard tapping at the door. He picked up his sword, and headed slowly toward the door. He swung it open, and dropped his sword. Keopora Geobora stood outside on his porch. Gah. I'm too tired to hear a ten minute speech about me being the Hero of Time. Link thought. "Hi Keopora." "I have urgent news to tell you, Hero of-" Link closed the door. 17 hours later, he woke up, vomited, and went to wash his face in the pond. He opened the door, and...."-Time. You must come with me immediatly." Link accepted, and hopped on the old owl's back.   
  
  
High above Gerudo Valley, Keopora stayed hovering in air. "The Gerudos were so mad about you taking their prisoners because they were actually sacrifices. They want to get Ganon out of the Dark Realm, and to do so they need a certain amount of sacrifices. Then again, if they sacrificed you, they would only need one." Link shuddered, and screamed, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING ME HERE TO TELL ME THAT?!?!?!?!" Keopora started lowering. "Because......it sets the mood." "Keopora, take me home if you don't want your head on a sword."  
  
  
Link went back to sleep, and heard a voice in his dream. Link, it's me, Zelda. You must come to me immediatly. And then silence. He woke up, and rushed to Hyrule Castle. It was still under construction from when it was destroyed, but Zelda was outside monitering it. She took Link to the Great Fairy Fountain, and made sure noone was listening. "Link, you'll need to go into the Dark Realm and finish Ganon in there. To be able to come back out again, you'll need a Light Tunic. It was sealed away with the Triforce by The 3 Godesses, foreseeing you, the legend. You'll also need the The Sword of Light, which was hidden away, and noone knows where it is. With all 4 stones in the Wand of Kiroy, it will locate the sword. Each race has a gem. the Dekus, The Gorons, The Zoras, and the Gerudos. The Hylian Gem is on the top, and is already in there. The Great Fairy will give you the wand." Zelda lifted Farore's Wind, and vanished.  
  
  
Link walked up to the Shrine. He played Zelda's Lullaby, and the Great fairy popped out, screaming the disturbing laugh. "What is it thy desires?" The fairy gleamed, and her eye twinkled. "The Wand of Kiroy?" Link scratched his head. "Uh, yeah." Suddenly, a gold wand with a blue gem on top floated down and into Link's hands. He put it in his pocket, and ran off. He played Epona's Song, and galloped toward the entrance to Kokiri Forest. He rode in, and gasped when he saw everything was on fire. 


	2. Quest for the Kokiri Gem

THE SWORD OF LIGHT  
Chapter 2: Quest for The Kokiri's Gem  
  
Epona stopped quickly and neighed. Link fell off, and Epona turned and ran off to Hyrule Field. he was about to turn around to get her, when he heard and ear peircing shreik, and he saw small baby Gohma Larva crawling all over, screaming and on fire. One scrambled toward him, and lit his tunic on fire. He ran to the pond, and jumped in. He took his sword, and spun around, spraying water on everything close to him. He took bottles and slowly ignited the flames. After an hour or two, he got it all cooled and out. He went to the Deku Sprout, who was growing, and saw all The Kokiri were gathered around it. He turned around, but the Great Deku Sprout yelled "HEY LINK!" Link whirled around, and walked up to him. "Link, I know your looking for the Gem. It's somewhere in the Lost Woods. Talk to the skull kid." Link didn't say a thing, and just ran.   
  
  
Link walked up to the stump where Skull Kid played his Flute, and he saw him, just sitting on it, muttering something. His eyes glinted red. he heard him mutter "Majora..." then he saw Link and grinned. "Hey!" "What happened to the mask I gave you?" Link wondered aloud. "Me lost it. Like me lost Majora to the green man......" Link raised an eyebrow. "Green Man?" "Yees, and his hair was on fire." Link wondered how Skull Kid got a hold of the Mask AGAIN, and how Ganon could have gotten it, but that could wait. "Do you know where the Kokiri's Gem is?" "Yees, but I'll never tell unless you pass a test!" "What test?" "My test!"  
  
  
Link stared over the wide, dark chasm. he picked up what he had to use to get across. A small, useless leaf. "You must find a way 'cross the gap weeth that leaf." giggled Skull Kid. "Many died trying. At least if you fall you'll have company! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Skull Kid fell over at his own joke. Link gulped. "Reedy...." Skull Kid grinned. "Seet....." Link's feet twitched. "GOOOOO!" Link ran over to a large tree. He tore off a flat piece of bark with his sword, and tried to stretch the almost indestructable leaf as a sail, but it wouldn't fit. "Oh, me forgot to teel you, you are beeng timed. Five meenutes!" Skull Kid cried out to Link. Link cursed under his breath.  
  
  
Link stood up, and screamed. Instantly, a wolfos jumped out of the bushes, and rammed him. Link's sword fell down the chasm. Link, without thinking, jumped off the cliff, and made himself more aerodinamic. He grabbed is sword, and sheathed it. He then realized he was falling fast. He looked down, and saw four eyes and a mouth appear below him. The mouth opened, and it's teeth seperated, blowing gusts of cold air at him. He lifted his hands up to draw his sword, but saw the leaf still in his hand. It cought the air gust, grew a few times it's size, and hurled link up faster than he fell. He landed smoothly on the side of the chasm opposite to which he started. Skull Kid gently rode his leaf across the chasm, and smiled. "Theese is a Deku Leaf. I have developed this new meens of transportation, which I theenk will be a big hit. He He!" Link looked at the leaf, and pocketed it.  
  
  
Link saw a large building, covered in moss and plantlife. The Skull Kid smiled. "Theese is the hidden temple of my peeple. I am the last one of them." He pointed to part of the wall. "Your second test, seemply, is find the entrance. It ees hidden in the plants. Your third test is navigate the temple without thee ghosts seeing you. They are looking to possess a bodee. The gem ees somewhere in the temple. Find it, you keep it." Skull Kid made a hand gesture for Link to go in the temple, and Link Took his sword, and slammed it against the rock solid wall. "I thought you said the door was here!" cried Link. "No, me said it somewhere. Me not know where." Link's eye twitched. He walked along the wall, feeling for an entrance. After an hour, he was about to give up, when he slipped and fell down a dark path.  
  
  
Link landed in the temple by falling through a hole in the roof. He landed on a hard pile of something. Which was, of course, skulls. Link shuddered and quickly got up. He looked around. There was nothing here. Suddenly, twenty ghosts came through the ceiling, the biggest in the middle wearing a green gem. He felt the wand giving off warmth. "We are the ghosts of this temple. What is your purpose, inturrupting our slumber?" The middle ghost said. "I want that gem you have." Link said, keeping his eyes on them at all times. "I will give you the desired item if you can defeat our monster." "Monster? w-wait!" Link tried to haggle for the gem, but the ghosts dissapeared. In their place, a large, zombie-like creature appeared, with long, moist tentacles dripping what appeared as blood. Link clutched his sword. He stared the creature in the eye. that was his first mistake of many. Taking it as a threat, the creature lunged, grabbed his sword with a tentacle, and ate it right in front of his eyes. After it was done, it turned his attention on Link again. Far off, the voice of the ghost drifted through his very soul....."Let the carnage begin!" 


	3. The Deku Gem

THE SWORD OF LIGHT  
Chapter 3: The Deku Gem  
  
Link could see the Master Sword floating around inside the monster's transparent, red body. Link pulled out his Biggoron sword, and jumped at the creature. A tentacle grabbed the blade of the sword and swung it around. Link held on, but saw the creature opening its mouth. He scrambled at his boots and put on his Iron Boots. He started pulling the arm holding his sword downward. The moment his feet touched the ground, he slashed at the tentacle and part of it fell off. Link then pulled out his bow, and fired at the creatures eyes. It screamed, but it actually took out it's eyes, and more popped out. The part of the arm that fell off re-attached itself to the body, and the creature swiftly pulled away link's Biggoron and ate it too. Link went to get his longshot, but a ball off ectoplasm was fired at him. His Iron boots caused him to trip, and the ball pushed him into the ground. He changed his boots, and went for his longshot again.   
  
Instead of his Longshot, he felt his Forest Medallion. He suddenly heard Saria's soft voice echoing through his head. "Link......The monster is taking power from the Master Sword and Biggoron sword....and the Deku Gem! Get them all, and the creature will become mortal!" Her voice left as quickly as it came. Link jumped toward the monster, and, as he planned, he was eaten. What he had not planned, small orangisms sensed he was digestable, and rushed toward him to eat him. He basically swam toward the Master Sword, and sheathed it. He then grabbed his Biggoron sword, and despite the small things eating away at his skin, cut a hole in the monster's side. He jumped out, and saw the ghosts hovering above him. They all circled him, and shot flames, all heading straight toward him.  
  
The forest was quiet. Skull Kid stared down the hole Link slid down to enter the Temple. He pulled out his Eagle Bone Flute, and played a strange song that was heard all through the forest. "Pleese wait, Leenk." Skull Kid said aloud, "They are comeeng, and then you will be able to geet your geem." Skull Kid then sat on a stump, and stared at the sky.  
  
"Fire.....I'm on fire....." Link could feel the flames dancing on his body. They did not burn, but they were sucking away his energy. He closed his eyes, and collapsed on the floor. The ghost with the gem descened on Link's body, and called the monster over with a series of high pitched shrieks. Inside Link's pocket, a small fairy sank into Link's body. He twitched, and slowly opened his eyes. He saw the ghost, and closed them again. He quickly sprange up and stabbed the poe with his Biggoron sword. He grabbed the Gem, and finished off the ghost. He then picked up the ghost's lamp before it hit the ground, and threw it at the creature. It burst into flames, and dissappered. Link grinned and pulled out the wand, and put in the gem. But it was too big to fit.  
Link slammed the gem into the hole on the wand as hard as he could, then gave up. He looked around, and he saw a glimmer in the wall. He got a bad feeling. He grabbed his sword, and as he did the walls dissolved. They were made of tons of poes. Link grabbed his sheild, and started to charge for a spin attack. He stopped when he heard the shaking of leaves. Skull Kid dropped down the entrance, followed by more Dekus then he had ever seen. They all started attacking the poes, while the leader, wearing a bright red headdress walked up to him. "That gem is not empowered by the power of the Deku. The power was drained when that ghost stole it. I will give the power back to it, and it will give your wand a powerful attack, which will cause plants to grow anywhere. That is all our gem can do alone." The Deku raised his head and a bright green light appeared from it. All the other Dekus did the same. The Gem shown almost blindingly, and shrank. Link put it in the Wand, and heard Saria's voice once again. "Link....you have freed the Temple. When you leave, look at it again......." Link turned to Skull Kid, and smiled. Then it hit him. "Um...How do we get out of the Temple?"  
  
Skull Kid revealed a hidden patch of vines leading to the entrance. They climbed up, and when Link looked down into the temple, all the Deku had disappeared. He walked back and looked at the temple. All the vines were gone, except for a patch above the door, which was in the shape of the Triforce. When Link turned around, Skull Kid was gone, too. "Why does everything in this forest have to disappear when your back is turned?" Link wondered aloud. He walked out of the forest, and mounted Epona. He rode off toward his next destination: Kakariko Village and Death Moutain. 


	4. The Links Reunite

THE SWORD OF LIGHT  
Chapter 4: The Links Reunite  
  
*ATTENTION: I have looked back at my previous chapters, and noticed in the title of Chapter 2 I called the Deku Gem the Kokiri Gem. It the the DEKU GEM. I am sorry for my typos, and I will make sure it doesn't happen again. Enjoy Chapter 4!*  
  
  
Link walked into Kakariko Village, impressed that nothing was on fire.Link heard his name being called from far off. He gazed around, and saw the man sitting on the roof calling to him. Link hooked up to the petrified man. " I saw it!" he cried, shaking. "I saw another eruption!!!But something came out of it...It flew back in! The town must have gotten 20 degrees hotter!!!" The man cried, shaking his hands. Link gazed up toward the mountain. "What did it look like?" asked Link, images of Volvagia flashing through his head. "It was like a huge, monstrous snake with flames coming from it's head!" The man rolled onto his back bawling. Link hopped off the roof, and ran up toward the mountain.   
  
Huge rocks, still hot, were scattered everywhere. The evidence of the eruption was clear. Link ran into Goron City, and saw nothing. He ran into Darunia's Chamber, and saw all the gorons huddled in. One of them approached Link. "Someone is waiting for you in the Fire Temple.....he needs to see you immediatly.!" The goron went back with the group, and Link went through the passage the pillar he before pulled away created. He ran to the ladder, skidded down, and ran into the fire temple. He stared at the figure he saw. He barely managed to spit out the words he said; "D-Darunia?!?"  
  
"I am not Darunia. You....you are Link, aren't you?" Link nodded his head. "Yes! I am Link of the Gorons! I gave you your goron tunic! You saved my father from Volvagia! Remember? Anyway, Volvagia had laid eggs before you destroyed it. It had three babies. They are exactly like Volvagia, except they have hard, almost impenitrable armor like Dodongos. They are all around the Temple. We must destroy them!" Goron Link turned, and walked through the door. Hylian Link followed, his Megaton Hammer in hand.   
  
Hylian Link walked through the door and was immediatly thrown off his feet. One Volvagia chile was thrashing, his tail pinned down by Goron Link standing on his tail. Link took his hammer, and smashed the dragon's head. Link saw a bright glimmer, and noticed a shard of a red gem on the creatures head. He swung his hammer, and knocked the gem loose. He grabbed it, and quickly pocketed it. The creature screamed, and a hole appeared in the roof. It flew up, but Hylian Link hurled himself at the tail, and latched on just as it disappeared through the hole.  
  
Goron Link swung a grappling hook around an outset rock, and began to shimmy up the hole, using his back on one side and his feet to push up. He could hear metal clashing, and the creature screaming. Above him, Link shoved his Biggoron sword into The monster's head. Link pulled it out, and jumped away. A fireball barely missed him, and another one hit part of his tunic. He clamped it out with the back of his hand and his hammer, but the monster slammed him and he crashed into a wall. A huge rock fell inches away from him. The Volvagia child reared his head and gathered huge amounts of fire in his mouth. Without thinking, Link threw the rock into its mouth. It kept gathering fire, but it could not shoot it. It kept gathing. Goron Link popped his head out the hole. "Go back down!" cried Hylian Link. Both Links jumped down the hole, and The first child blew up, shooting flames everywhere. Fire flew down the hole, and the Links barely escaped it. "Close, huh?" Hylian Link said grinning, holding the shard of the Goron Gem. "Two more...." Link pocketed the shard. The Links walked through the door. A giant rock fell, blocking the door, and both Volvagia children flew into the room. The circled each other, and merged into a humoungous dragon.  
  
Flashes of Twinrova creeped in Hylian Link's head. Link, instinctivly, drew his Mirror Shield. The huge dragon shot a huge fire ray at Hylian Link. He blocked it with his Mirror Shield, but it propelled him careening off the edge of the platform he was standing on. He shot his hookshot at the roof, and it latched. He 'recalled' it, and he was pulled up. Goron Link did what he could, he picked up rocks, and hurled them. They broke on Volvagias armor, though. One rock he threw was lit on fire by the dragon's breath. It hit his armor, and disentrgrated what it hit. Link grinned, and out his fire arrows. He pulled one back, aimed for the creature's face, and fired. 


	5. Escape from Death Mountain

THE SWORD OF LIGHT  
Chapter 5: Escape from Death Mountain  
  
The Fire Arrow bounced harmlessly of the strong armor. Goron Link turned to Hylian Link. "It's not strong enough! Can't you get anything more powerful?" Link pulled out Din's Fire and cast in on the ground. It did nothing to the Volvagia Child, though. Goron Link picked up more and more flaming rocks and chucked them at the dragon. Hylian Link searched for something to use. "Hurry!" cried Goron Link, tiring from the rocks. Goron Link stumbled, sucking in air. The Volvagia child lunged at them, its mouth open. Without thinking, Link pulled out the Wand of Kiroy and swung it. A bright green light ignighted from the tip of the wand, and the dragon was entangled in weeds and schrubery. Link suddenly remembered the power of the Deku Gem. He looked up at the dragon, struggling at his binds. Hylian Link turned to Goron Link. "Start running. Now!" Goron Link turned and ran. Hylian Link aimed his fire arrow, and ignighted the plants. The Volvagia child screamed, and Hylian Link turned and ran too. Hylian Link caught up to Goron Link. "Why are we *wheeze* running?" Goron Link spat out. Hylian Link stared straight ahead. "I have a feeling Volvagia will try to finish us as we leave. Ganondorf once tried to do the same and I'm getting a bad vibe......" Without warning, the ground shook, and a bare, unarmored Volvagia child shot up at them. "Keep going!" Hylian Link cried. Goron Link didnt even turn around. He kept running, while Hylian Link skidded to a halt, whipped around and drew his Biggoron sword.  
  
Nabooru stood still, trying to contact her sister. Nabooru had awakened as a Sage. Nubaru had thought Link killed her, and Nubaru was an expert at torture. Whats worse, they were going to use Link to revive Ganon. Nabooru opened her eyes, and felt a swell of evil and hate growing in Gerudo. "You'd have thought they'd learn...." muttered Nabooru. "They never do." said a hoarse voice from behind. She turned to see Rauru standing behind her. "Gerudo are stubborn. They do not like being proved wrong. Nabooru, you must find a way to contact them and show them the error of their ways. You are the only one they will listen to Nabooru....." "....I.....Know....." Nabooru stared out into Chamber of Sages, and sighed. "Nabooru....." Rauru put a hand on her shoulder, and grinned. "I'm sure Saria would know a way to contact Link, hm?"  
  
Link dipped his sword in Lava, making it scolding hot. Link stabbed the monster in the face, right between the eyes. It screamed, and flung Link away. He stabbed again and again, each time a direct hit on one of Its pressure points. Finally, Link finished it with a horizontal slash across it's neck. It fell down, and Link picked up the two shards of the Gem it left. "There," he said outloud. "All three shards!" Nothing happened. they didnt re-form or anything. Link heard an ear-piercing shreik, and turned to see The dragon screaming it's last, and doing something to to mountain. He gasped as the ground shook, realizing it's idea:cause an eruption. Link scrambled for the door, but it was blocked by a huge boulder. He looked up and saw the blue sky through the crater. He looked down and saw the lava rising. It stopped, then shot up super fast, engulfing the entire crater.  
  
Goron Link stood outside and watched the eruption. He stared at the entrance, but Link nevered showed. Goron Link struggled at the massive winds the volcano was blowing out. He could barely keep his footing it was so powerful. He stared at Kakariko, and saw the windmill going almost disturbingly fast. He looked back at the mountain, and saw a green rock fly out of the mountain. He stared harder, and saw Link riding some kind of magic leaf. He celebrated, jumped in the air, and was thrown back 20 feet.  
  
Link held onto his Deku Leaf for dear life. He saw Goron Link and yelled, but he was swept into Kakariko Village. He landed where he started, on the roof with the man watching Death Mountain. "Wow!" he exclaimed, his eyes almost outside of his head. "That was amazing! Did you finish the dragon?" Link nodded. "Well, then you deserve a secret, don't you?" The man moved closer to Link. "I'm not human. I'm a goron. Two witches did this two me. One was of Fire and the other of Ice. I was the keeper of the Goron Gem, but they broke it into pieces and tossed it into Death Mountain. They said if it was ever restored, i would become goron again. and if you have all the pieces, I can put them together." Link handed him the four pieces. A bright red light lite everything in the village. When it faded there was a completed red gem, and a goron. "It worked! Thank you! Ok, my name is Deomer. And the fire gem is my magic in a solid form. It can control the element of fire, making it at your command! Use it wisely, however, for it is very powerful!" And with that, Deomer hopped off the roof and walked up to Death Mountain.  
  
The two Links stood by the gate of Kakariko, saying final good byes. On his way out, a guard stopped him. "Hey you! I saw how you killed that dragon. Now, Mr. Hero, I need you to check something out. Our water has been kind of odd tasting lately. We get it from the river that passes by our village. Think you could heck it out, Mr. Hero?" Link stood for a bit, remembering the gaurd he gave the Keaton Mask, but soon snapped back to reality. "Sure, I'm headed there anyway!" Link walked out, and looked at the stream. It looked fine. He took a drink, and could taste something odd.... He walked up the river to the first mini-waterfall and stumbled. Trickling down the river along with the water was blood. 


	6. The Other Links Reunite

THE SWORD OF LIGHT  
Chapter 6: The Other Links Reunite  
  
Zoras Domain was empty. No sounds except the flowing of the now melted waterfall. He walked up to King Zora's Throne, and all the zoras were gathered around him. "Link.." King Zora bellowed. "There has been blood coming from our fountain. It is polluting our water, and is causing an unease here. Please find the source. All I can do to help is give you these..." King Zora almost ribbeted in Zora Tounge to another Zora, who ran and got a rope with a claw at the end, and a bright blue sword the exact size of his Master Sword. "The first object is called a Grappling hook. It can be used like your longshot, but can allow you to swing back and forth. It can also be hurled at enemies. The second item is the Zora's sword. It will be very heavy on land, but it is specially made that is is light enough underwater to swing. That is all I can do for you...good luck!" Link turned and ran into the misty of the fountain.  
  
The Gerudo Fortress was gone. In it's place was a tall castle, an almost perfect copy of Ganon's old castle. Sitting at the top on the roof was the portal that would lead to the Dark Realm when activated. The sky was still blue, but three clouds still loomed around the castle's top. Nubaru stood at the top. "Soon.." she muttered. "Soon he will come and I will revive the gerudo king and avenge my sister...." She looked down at the attack force below her. She grinned. "He will have to answer to them , and then me..." she laughed. And walked back inside.  
  
The fog was very heavy. Link could barely see his hands in front of his face. He could hear a hoarse breathing, almost a cry. Link took his Wand and made it act like a torch, which helped him see. He saw Jabu-Jabu. He was on his side, and the blood was coming from him. He had a blade in his side, covered in blood. He took a fairy and tried to heal Jabu-Jabu, but to no avail. Link decided he had to end Jabu's suffering, so he pulled out the blade. Jabu's breathing speed increased, then stopped. Link rest his head on Jabu's stomach for a bit, then looked at the blade. It was exactly the same as the Master Sword down to the scratches, but it was black and translucent. It dissolved in Link's hands.   
  
Link drew his sword and sheild, and looked around. He saw nothing but fog. He walked around, and walked to the edge where the water got to deep to stand. He stared at his reflection and washed his face. He suddenly realized his mistake. Dark Link is formed by my reflection coming to life.... Link thought. He stared at his reflection, unblinking. He tripped backwards over a stump, and when he got up, his reflection was gone. He whirled around, and propped his shield up just as a sword hit it. Dark Link grinned, and reared back. He dissapeared underwater. Link went and looked, but he wasnt there. He suddenly was pushed into the water, and he saw Dark Link at the bottom of the lake holding a blue stone. The Zora Gem! Link switched to his Iron Boots and sank down.  
  
Link drew his Zora Sword as he touched the Lake bottom. Dark Link made the Zora Gem vanish instantly and he drew his "Master Sword" and "Hylian Shield". Link hit it as hard as he could with his sword, and Dark Link realesed his sword. It floated to the surface. Now he was defenseless. Link grinned and drew back his sword, and slashed Dark Link. He dodged, but it cut him across the upper torso. Dark Link cringed, and fell. Link drew his sword for the final blow, but Dark Link made the Zora Gem reappear in his hands. Link paused, and Dark Link stood up. Link used his Long shot and quickly pulled the gem to him. He grinned and tried to stick it into the wand. It would not go. He tried again, and Dark Link used his powers to pull his sword back to him. He put it against Link's face. He uttered deep, menacing words; "You ever heard of a decoy before?"  
  
Link and Dark Link fought furiously, but when Link fell, Dark Link began absorbing water rather than killing Link. After he did that five times, he stood completely still. His hands began to glow, and razor blades appeared in his hands. Link stumbled and quickly took off his Iron Boots. He swam up to the surface and ran to the solid land. Dark Link followed, and threw his razors. Link whipped out his Shield, which managed to stop the blades, but they seemed entirely stuck in the shield. Dark Link screamed, and drew his sword and pounced on Link. His sword went right by Link's head, missing by centimeters, and cutting a few hairs off his head. Link cut off Dark Link's arm, and he stumbled. Link picked up his sword, and impaled Dark Link. He collapsed on the floor. Link wiped his forehead, and walked out of the shrine to report to the Zora's. Before he could leave, he heard a deep, maniacal cackling. "Like I said...ever heard of a decoy before?"   
  
Link looked to the ground. The Dark Link he killed was still dead in a pile. But on top of a rock was a different Dark Link, with slightly more muscle and a scar over his left eye. Although Dark Link was originally a shadow of Link, apparently someone had been "upgrading" him. "What you killed was my double. Think of it as your little meeting with Phantom Ganon. He's my "phantom". I think you know who he really is. You've met my pet before..." Dark Link grinned, and his eyes flashed. The body of the first Dark Link twitched, then reshaped into the shadowy shape of....."Morpha!" Link cried. "Very good!" Dark Link laughed again. "Now if you haven't noticed I'm different from you...superior to you. It is because I have been training with a group called the Gerudo." Link drew his sword. "Now, I wasn't sent here to kill Jabu-Jabu. I was sent here to capture you alive by any means necessary. I just figured good ol' Super-Dork would come to the rescue if Jabu-Jabu was....executed." Link sheathed his sword. "I'm that important, huh?" He drew his Longshot and aimed it at his head. "I'd die before allowing Ganondorf to return to this world. I carry the Triforce of Courage, and if I die the Gerudos will need to find whoever it is passed onto..." Dark Link tensed. "You woudn't..." Link laughed. "If it would prevent Ganon from being ressurected, then I will." Link pulled in the trigger of the Longshot. "When I let go of this, the steel hook was go straight through my skull." Dark Link began sweating. Morpha creeped up behind Link, waiting for his master's orders. Dark Link telepathically talked to Morpha, giving him all his unheard orders. "Grab him...NOW!" Morpha lunged at Link, but before he touched Link, Link realesed the trigger of the Longshot. 


End file.
